LIlo Adventures of Paper MArio(Preview)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: Here's the time where we FInd rosalina
1. Chapter 1

(Star Haven was preparing for the 3000th annual, "Star Festival". "Eldstar", The Leader of the Star Spirits went to "Rosalina", the ruler of the stars to check on the preperations.)

Eldstar: Rosalina, everyone in The Mushroom kingdom is preparing for the star celebration this Saturday.

Rosalina: Good, let all the good people of the world grant their wishes.

Eldstar: Okay.

(Back at the . Things were fine, until Darkrai and Bowser Showed up.)

Bowser: Star Haven, home to stars.

Darkrai: And we're taking over the place.

Eldstar: Darkrai, you escaped.

Darkrai: Exactly, thanks to a one eyed alien.

Bowser: You never grant my wishes, so I'm taking the Star Rod.

(Bowser grabbed the star rod and turned all the stars into cards and spread them all around the kingdom.)

Darkrai: No one can stop us now.

(Unknown to Darkrai, to fairies, "Cosmo" and "Wanda" were spying on Darkrai.)

Cosmo: Wow, Eldstar is having a party.

Wanda: Cosmo, That's Darkrai. He must have escaped from Spooky Island.

Cosmo What do we do?

Wanda: We must get help from 8 human children.

(Meanwhile on Earth, The Celestian Alliance were heading to the mushroom kingdom to the 3000th annual, "Star Festival" where everyone grants wishes. Alonge their way to meet Princess Peach, they run into two plumbers.)

Mario: I'm "Mario" and this is my younger brother, "Luigi".

Lilo: Nice to meet you.

Twilight: We're here for the Star Celebration.

Mario: Us too, we live here.

(They went to Peach's castle for the festivities. There they met Princess Peach while Luigi looks around the place.)

Princess Peach: The Celestian Alliance, my people has told me all about you.

(Then the ground was shaking, the castle was in space. Then Darkrai and Bowser came into the window.)

Darkrai: Hello Children.

Everyone: Darkrai!

Darkrai: That's right! Also, it's good thing my dark magic is keeping all of you from suffocating.

Kristen: What do you want?

Darkrai: Easy, to grant the wish to let everyone in the world fall asleep, and never wake up.

Frank: And how are you going to grant that wish?

Eric: You don't have anything to make us fall asleep.

Bowser: Except me!

(Bowser comes in and breaks the glass.)

Bowser: We meet again children.

Mario: You know Bowser?

Lilo: Of course, we met him on Spooky Island. Now we must stop them.

Gary: Magic!

Frank: Loyalty!

Kristen: Generosity!

Betty Ann: Laughter!

David: Kindness!

Kiki: Honesty!

Lilo: Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity Loyalty! Magic! Equestria!

(Unfortunately, it didn't work. Darkrai put the kids and Mario through the window falling.)

Tucker: Gary.

Darkai: Face it kid, no one will save you now.


	2. Chapter 2

(The gang landed near Goomba village, where Goombas live peacefully. Eldstar contacted the kids through their dream)

Eldstar: Mario, children. Meet me at Star Shoot Summit and I'll explain what's happening.

(After Eldstar left, a female Goomba, "Goombaria" came and found the team.)

Goombaria: Hello?

Goombaria: Goompapa, come here!

(Mario and the kids woke up in the guest room of The Goomba family guest room)

Mario: Where are we?

Lilo: The Amulet, it's gone!

Gary: So are the harmony rings!

Lilo: Where's Twilight and the other ponies?

Goombario: Their in the stables and your in our family guest room.

(They rushed to the stables to check on Twilight and the other ponies.)

Twilight: Where are we?

Rainbow Dash: We're in stables.

Frank: Rainbow Dash, your okay.

David: Let's get get you down.

Kristen: But first, Generosity, change me into a Jockey.

(Kristen changed her outfit into a Jockey.)

Rarity: Kristen, you look beautiful.

Mario: Oh, and who are you.

Goombario: I'm "Goombario", your number 1 fan.

Mario: Number 1 fan?

Lilo:You must be popular Mario.

Mario: That's right Lilo, the first time I did something right for the mushroom kingdom, is when Bowser was trying to capture the princess, luckily my brother and I accidentally went through a bathroom pipe that got us sucked into another world.

Lilo:That's was brave.

Stitch: Ih it was Mario.

Goombario: Your looking for The Amulet of Harmony.

Lilo: Yes. How do you know?

Goombario: I've studied about it and the Harmony rings, their legendary artifacts from Princess Celestia, whenever Nightmare Moon is destroyed, the 6 chosen humans wear the harmony rings while a special girl wears The Amulet of Harmony.

Lilo: You couldn't have done it without Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders

Twilight: I almost Forgot, Tucker, Spike, and The Cutie Mark Crusaders are captured by King Bowser and Darkrai.

Fluttershy: We have to save them.

Goombario: Let's get going.

Betty Ann: Your coming with us?

Goombario: Yes, I want to help.

Mario: Sure, the more the merrier.

(They discovered that Luigi escaped before what the castle got lifted. He told them that he left during the hokey pokey due to his hatred of dancing.)

Mario: I know how much you hate dancing Luigi.

Stitch: Hokey Pokey.

Lilo:We're not doing the hokey pokey, we need to save everyone's wishes.

(As Shooting Star Summit, They met Eldstar.)

Eldstar: The Celestian Alliance, Mario. We have been waiting for you.

Lilo: Who are you?

Eldstar: I'm, "Eldstar".

(He explained that they never grant Bowser wishes due to his selfishness. Now he has the star rod with help from Darkrai.)


End file.
